lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Example Bio Page, The Stranger
This is an example biography page and a template for you to use when creating your own. To make your own biography page, follow these steps: # Log in to Fandom or make an account. You will not be able to make any new pages without an account. If you do not yet have a fandom account, it is recommended to name the account the same as your Lancerus persona. # Open this page and click the "Edit" button on the top right. # Copy ALL of this page from the edit view. Easiest way to do this is by clicking your cursor at the very beginning of the page (right before the line "This is an example..."), holding the SHIFT key, and then clicking at the very end of the page. Then COPY everything to your clipboard. Do not change anything on this page! # Hit Cancel in the top right of the edit window to return to the regular view. # Create a new page to the wiki by going to the top right of the screen and selecting the paper icon right next to where it shows the wiki's page count. Name the new page the same as your character's full name. # The visual editor will pop up for your new bio page. PASTE the Stranger's bio page and hit PUBLISH to save your progress. Your new page should look exactly like the Stranger's page except for a different title. # Now you can edit the page at any time and change the details as you wish! Remember, other Lancers are always ready to help you if you ask. Leave a comment on our facebook page or message one of our leading members and we can help you complete your bio page. Summary of the Stranger Write a paragraph or two describing your character. This should serve as a quick intro; save more concise character building for further down the page, if you wish. Think about your background, your goals, strengths and flaws, or physical descriptors. Ranking Sheet Below is listed your Character Ranking Sheet. Feel free to move this info to the top/bottom of your character bio page if you wish. As of the Lancerus 2020 season, Lancerus will be moving away from physical sheets and using the digital version above to save paper, time, and prevent loss of progress when paper sheets are lost. When you begin your Lancerus journey, the tables above will be blank. As you contribute to the group and build your talents, other Lancers will guide you in filling out this form. MARKS (Capped at 7 slots) MERITS (No cap on Merits, add more rows as needed) BENCHMARKS (each must be completed only once. To ascend to a new rank, required Benchmarks must first be completed). When you complete a benchmark, write the name of the Herald that passed you in the box below. When you have filled all boxes, you may ascend to the next rank if you have enough medals. Once you have reached the rank of Sojourner, there are no more required Benchmarks to climb higher, only medal requirements. Recruit Journeyman Disciple Sojourner Character Details (or other title) This is where you will fill out more detailed information about your character if you wish. There is no wrong way to write further sections and may segment it how you wish. Check out other player's bio pages to see examples of how they formatted their pages. You may also link Character Lore from this page. Remember, don't write stories directly on your bio page; make them their own pages on the wiki, and link to them here! Category Lastly, some categories will connect your page to a parent page where other people can find it more easily. When you first make a bio page, you will probably only be linked under the Biographies category. As you grow in rank, make sure to link new categories! Check other bio pages to see how this is done. Category:Biographies